Aftermath
by adbailey
Summary: Takes right up at the end of Havoc...what happened after Ben helped Annie in his car and what is going on in her personal life. Some angst, romance, friendship, and many more different issues...and possibly will be a longer story depending on reviews.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This starts right where Havoc left off...I know a lot of people probably want Annie and Jimmy to get together but I just couldn't resist Annie and Ben in the last episode. He is so gorgeous and was so good to Annie. This may turn into a longer story depending on the feedback from you guys and if so will include a case file, the whole team, some angst, drama, friendship, disagreements, hopefully a little humor, and of course, more Annie and Ben. Be sure to review and let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...Duh!**

**All mistakes are my own**

Chapter 1

Ben helped Annie into the car. The bombing that had sent her to the hospital had rattled him more than it had her and that bothered him. The doctor had told her to take it easy for a few days and let her body heal, yet all she talked about was getting back to work. The doctor also told Annie to expect some dizzy spells and light headedness for a few days and that she should wait for all of those to pass before returning to work.

_Yea right, _thought Ben. He knew she would return to work the next day unless he tied her up and held her hostage and then surely one of her team mates would come looking for her. He let out a long sigh before he eased into the driver seat of his car. Why did this relationship have to be so hard.

Ben and Annie had been together secretively for almost three months now and were 'talking' long before that. She finally gave in one night after a tough case and a fight with Jimmy. Ben was waiting for her on her door step when she got home and after she let him have it she 'let him have it'. She fully regretted it the next morning telling him that there was no way things could ever work with a US Marshal and a bounty hunter.

He had argued stating that they were both after the same thing when it came to the criminals they were chasing, they both just went about things a little differently. She retaliated stating that her team would never look at her as a leader if they knew she was 'screwing' the competition.

Their argument went on and on until Annie finally decided it would be a no strings attached and absolutely no one could ever know about them. Ben had agreed reluctantly and things had progressed ever since.

Now Ben and Annie spent most nights together and acted like a real couple when they were in the privacy of their own homes. However, in public, no one would ever guess they were what they were. They flirted on occasion, but Annie always shot down his invitations when her team was around, stating that she "didn't date bounty hunters". Ben would just smirk at her and be waiting for her when she got home.

He had to admit, the secret romance was fun and exciting but after the bomb went off and he got the call that Annie was in the hospital, reality shook him to the core. He cared about her more than he was willing to admit, and he was going to do everything he could to get her to obey that doctor's orders, even if that meant exposing their relationship.

They drove in silence for a few minutes and finally Annie looked over and could tell Ben was deep in thought. "What's on your mind?"

Ben blinked, Annie's voice bringing him back to reality. "Not much. Just wondering what I would have done if you would have made it two or three more steps before that bomb went off."

Annie shook her head, "Ben, let's not go there. I'm fine. The last thing I need you to do is start acting like Jimmy."

Ben took a breath to steady his temper before speaking, "Annie, you could have died. Two more feet and you probably would have. Am I suppose to just forget about that and go right back to the way things were."

Annie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest. Despite what she told everyone about being fine, she really didn't feel up to having this conversation at the moment. Her head was pounding and her ears were still ringing, which was driving her crazy. "Can we please just…not do this right now?"

"I will drop it, for the moment, on one condition," Ben said taking her hand and gently squeezing to let her know he was serious, "follow the doctor's orders. Take it easy for a few days and wait on all the side effects from the concussion to pass before going back to work. And when you do get back to work, promise me that you will be extra careful, at least for a while."

Annie looked at him with regret in her eyes, "Ben, I told you. I'm fine. I can take it easy at work. I won't go into the field until the side effects are gone."

Ben looked at her not believing a word she said, "So your telling me your going to go to work, sit at a desk, and let everyone else do all the field work. Annie, I'm sorry but that is something you are just not capable of. You either stay home, or I am coming with you."

Annie's eyes widened, "No…your not. I do not need a baby sitter Ben and I shouldn't have to remind you that this relationship," she pointed her finger back and forth between the two of them, "is suppose to be…" she paused long enough for Ben to catch it.

"Suppose to be what Annie? Suppose to be no strings attached? Suppose to be a secret? Suppose to be uncomplicated? In case you haven't noticed, there are strings everywhere and I didn't realize how complicated it was until the phone call from the hospital saying that you were calling my name frantically the whole time you were in the ambulance. They said you probably wouldn't remember it because you were having a panic attack because they had you strapped down to keep you from jerking out the iv and to keep your head and neck still. They had to sedate you to calm you down and they said one of the EMT guys told them to find me before you woke up."

Her hand tightened around his as the memory ripped through her, feeling like a swift punch in the stomach. The doctors were so wrong, she remembered it vividly…

_She was so disoriented she couldn't figure out what was happening. She remembered seeing Jimmy when she first opened her eyes. He was speaking but she couldn't make out what he had said. The last thing she remembered was talking to Ben on the phone in the Escalade. He had told her he was coming to help get the bomber and she remembered being angry that he was closing in on her teams mark for the third time in a couple months. He promised he would only help and that he wasn't after the bounty he just wanted the guy off the street as much as Annie and her team did. He told her they needed as much help as they could get and she had hung the phone up on him and threw it across the vehicle in anger. So where was he now? She looked for him frantically but he was nowhere. There were parts of her surroundings she couldn't see and she couldn't get her body to move. All she could hear was this deafening ringing sound and her whole body felt like it was on fire. There were two men over her that were talking but she couldn't hear them. She kept calling for Ben but she couldn't hear herself either. Finally, she started to feel her wrists tingling. She felt her fingers move and tried to pick up her arm but then she felt the restraints around her biceps. There was something around her head that kept her from looking from side to side, and her legs were strapped down as well. Screaming for Ben was the last thing she remembered before seeing one of the men inject something into her iv._

Annie was embarrassed that Ben had been told about that. She decided the best thing to do was play dumb, "They were right, I don't remember. I'm sure I was very disoriented."

"Annie, stop trying to be such a bad ass. The only way I am going to let you go back to work…" Ben was interrupted by a red faced Annie,

"_Excuse me?_ LET me? Last time I checked I did not answer to you nor do I ask your permission…" Ben put a finger to Annie's lips to silence her, "Okay Annie, bad choice of words. I'm sorry. Let me rephrase. The only way I will agree with you going back to work without me tagging along is if you let one of your team mates know what the doctor's orders are so someone can watch your back."

Annie rolled her eyes, "Whatever Ben." Her head was beginning to pound harder and she was so tired. She seen Ben's smirk out of the corner of her eye and couldn't stifle a smirk of her own. She hated how this man made her feel. She could deal with the deadliest criminals but had never been any good at personal relationships. Ben, however, had managed to slowly tear through her walls and get closer than any other person had ever been and that scared the hell out her. And worst of all, she was pretty sure Ben knew all of this as well, which made her feel vulnerable. And like she told Ben earlier, she just was not the vulnerable type.

When Ben pulled into Annie's drive, he helped her inside and took her straight to the bedroom. "You should rest. Let me make you dinner," he suggested.

Annie shook her head, "I'm not really all that hungry. I think I am just going to turn in. I will call Daisy in the morning and fill her in…Ben, you don't have to stay. I am really just tired but other than that I feel fine."

Ben crawled up behind her and pulled her close to his body. "I think I will stay, at least for my peace of mind, if that's okay."

Annie just smiled as she closed her eyes and relaxed into him. Before long he felt her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. Ben slowly crawled out of the bed careful not to wake her. When he walked back into the living room to make sure everything was locked up, Annie's phone started to ring. Ben quickly silenced it before looking at the ID. It was Daisy.

Ben quickly flipped the phone open. He knew Annie would object but he also knew if it was important Annie's phone would keep ringing.

"This is Annie's phone," Ben said.

"Who is this," Daisy replied confused.

"Ben Crowley. I drove Annie home from the hospital. The doctor said she didn't need to drive or work until all the side effects from the concussion were gone. He said it should only take a few days." Ben decided he might as well get it all out there while he had the opening. He knew Annie wouldn't tell anyone without him pressuring her again and she had mentioned that Daisy was who she was going to call.

"O, well I was on my way to the hospital to see if I could take her home. I picked her up some food from her favorite Mexican place so I will just come by her home instead," Daisy said, still a little confused on why Ben had answered the phone instead of Annie.

A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door and Ben quickly answered to see Daisy with some to go boxes of food. "So, where is Annie and why did she let you in her house?" Daisy said with a smile.

"She fell asleep as soon as she got here and I was a little hesitant to leave after I heard the doctor telling her to take it easy and expect some dizzy spells and light headedness. He asked if she lived with anyone and said it was pretty important that someone wake her up every few hours and check her eyes, ask her a few questions to make sure she stays coherent, that kind of stuff." Ben explained.

"Well, I would be glad to stay. Besides, Annie would probably feel more comfortable with me anyways…no offense," Daisy added.

"None taken…" Ben replied but was interrupted by a scream from the bedroom.

"No…no… Ben…Where's BEN," Annie was tossing and turning violently when Ben ran into the room followed closely by Daisy.

Ben did not hesitate as he sat down and pulled Annie into his arms, "Sshh, I'm right here Ann, I got you"

Daisy watched as Annie clung to Ben and buried her head into his shirt. She had never seen Annie look terrified and had certainly never seen her shed a tear until this moment.

Slowly, Annie came back to reality and regained her composure. Ben held her tight and she did the same with him until she felt his muscles tense. "We have company," he whispered in Annie's ear.

Annie immediately pulled away and tried to put space between herself and Ben. She quickly stood up and instantly realized her mistake. She grabbed for the table next to the bed and instantly felt Ben's hands around her waist easing her back down to the bed.

"Annie, relax. Calm down. It's fine. I told Daisy that I brought you home from the hospital and was staying until I felt you were okay to stay alone, which you are obviously not. Daisy said she would stay since you would probably feel more comfortable with her rather than me." Ben explained trying unsuccessfully to cover their tracks.

He felt Annie tense when he mentioned leaving. This is the side of Annie that scared him the most. The side he didn't know how to deal with. The side that very rarely showed itself and when it did it was usually gone within seconds. She can say what she wants about vulnerability but she definitely had a vulnerable side whether she liked it or not. He seen it now very distinctively. She did not want him to go.

Annie slowly stood and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and willed herself to get a grip. When she exited she found Ben and Daisy in the kitchen, with Daisy watching his every move. He grabbed a couple of plates and some forks and set them down on the counter. "You two enjoy dinner. I am gonna crash on the couch for a little while before I go, if that's okay with you Annie. I think I am running on about 6 hours sleep in the last two days." He glanced at Annie for her approval as she silently nodded.

Annie slowly came into the kitchen and sat in one of the bar stools. The smell of the Mexican food that would usually make her mouth water was now making her queasy. She met Daisy's eyes and found a very knowing expression on her face.

"What?" Annie said a little to defensively.

Daisy smiled and looked down at the counter, "So how long have you and the bounty hunter been together?"

Annie tried to plaster a dumbfounded look across her face, "What are you talking about?" Annie was a terrible liar and they both knew it.

"Don't play dumb with me Annie," Daisy said shaking her finger at the blond, "You were calling his name in your dream, he didn't hesitate to grab and comfort you…and you let him. Not to mention he seems to know his way around your place pretty well," she finished while pointing at the plates and forks Ben had set out for them.

Annie dropped her head in her hands to hide her eyes from her friend and coworker. "I'm sorry Daisy," was all she could say.

"Why are you sorry. There are no written rules on this kind of thing. It may be frowned upon but there is no need to apologize to me. I don't have a problem with it," Daisy said smiling. "Jimmy and Marco on the other hand, I definitely want front row tickets when they find out!"

Annie looked up slowly, "You are really not mad? You don't think I am a terrible person for…doing…what I'm doing?"

"Annie, why would I. No matter what your head is telling you, your heart is always going to win out in the end." Daisy said.

"Let's not get to technical here Daisy. We both had an itch, and we helped each other scratch it. That's all. There are no wedding bells or baby cries in our future. And Jimmy and the others can't know. They would never understand, they would be furious. I can't lead the team when everyone is looking down at me," Annie pleaded with her. Annie then lowered her voice so Ben wouldn't overhear her, "Besides, me and Ben…" she signaled back and forth with her finger, "this is just a fling. No strings attached, nothing serious. Just having fun, that's all."

"Whatever you say, boss," Daisy smiled.

Jimmy would be furious with Annie if he ever found out and Daisy knew it. Jimmy was very protective, and jealous, when it came to Annie. The two had grew up together and were like brother and sister, constantly bickering but always having the others back, no matter what. Jimmy and Marco both hated Ben Crowley and everything he stood for, and as far as they both knew, Annie felt the same way.

Annie's stomach finally settled down enough for her to try and eat something. She hadn't had much since the bombing so she figured she better try and get something down. After dinner the girls went into the living room to find Ben sound asleep on the couch.

"He really didn't get much sleep the last couple days. He was at the hospital the whole time I was awake…he may have stayed the whole time," Annie told Daisy.

"Yea, sounds like that no strings thing is a pretty good idea. That way things don't get to serious!" Daisy said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Annie said giving one of her famous eye roles and trying to stifle a grin. She knew Daisy seen right through her but she felt good finally having someone to talk to, even though she had never been a big talker, it was nice to have the option.

"So when you coming back to work?" Daisy asked.

"Tomorrow I hope," Annie answered.

Daisy sighed, "Annie…I thought the doctor told you to take a few days off and let all of the side effects pass first. You know, I always have your back but you are going to kill yourself one day."

After another eye roll, Annie said, "I can at least come in and do some paper work. Help around the office. You know, some light stuff. I promise to stay out of the field until I feel up to it."

"Hmm, I'm gonna hold you to that. And we're going by my standards, not yours." Daisy told her as she grabbed her purse and jacket. "I guess lover boy has this covered, so I'm going home to get some sleep. Call me if you need anything…and I mean that…O and Annie," Daisy called right before she shut the door, "be careful…with everything."

Annie smiled as she silently thanked Daisy for her much needed support on her bounty hunter situation. She then reached down and poked Ben in the arm until he opened his eyes, "She's gone, let's go to bed."

**Well, let me know what you all think...is there anyone reading? Let me know if you want more or if I should stop! Please R & R! All feedback is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I decided to go ahead and post one more chapter to see if anyone would respond. Please let me know what you think, no matter if it's good or bad. All mistakes are my own!**

**I do not own these characters!**

Chapter 2

Annie woke early the next morning wrapped in Ben's arms. He opened his eyes shortly after her, "How you feeling?" he asked as he lightly kissed her neck.

"Better," she said smiling as he trailed kisses around her cheek finally landing on her lips. She rolled over and the kiss intensified until Ben pulled back and looked into her blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked frustrated by his unnatural pause.

"Just didn't know if you would be up to…that yet. Your ears still ringing?" he asked seriously.

She pulled him back down to her kissing him again, "Not when we are doing this," she said in between kisses.

He slowly gave in, keeping his eyes on her face the whole time. It was slow and gentle, yet still full of passion.

When they were done, Annie slowly stood with the sheet wrapped around her. She felt a little light headed, but nothing like the night before. She was careful to hide the feeling from Ben.

"I am going to grab a shower," she said as she made her way to the bathroom.

After her shower, Annie came out wrapped in a towel and started getting dressed. "Where you headed so early?" Ben asked, already knowing the answer.

"Work…but don't worry, Daisy said she would keep an eye on me," Annie answered mockingly.

Ben got up, pulling his boxers on as he crossed to Annie. "You're really going to make me worry about you all day?"

"I told you not to worry. I'm going to stay out of the field. Just gonna work on files. Do some profiling on some of the ongoing cases we have piled up. Nothing major," she said as she grabbed her holster and headed for the kitchen.

Ben knew he would just upset her if he pushed for her not to go. "I hope Daisy is as stubborn as you because she sure has her work cut out for her."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Annie asked a little defensively.

"Just that you are not very good at listening to anyone once you make your mind up about something," Ben said putting his hands up and taking a step back.

Annie grabbed a water and some Tylenol before she headed for the door. "See ya after work," she said not turning around as she pulled the door closed.

"Be careful," Ben said quietly, knowing she couldn't hear him.

As Annie entered the office, all eyes were on her and she felt it. She headed straight in to poor some coffee, nearly running into Luke.

"Whoa, Annie. Slow down! How you feeling? You took a hell of a hit…scared us all to death," he told her.

She smiled, a little irritated but knowing Luke meant well. "I'm fine. Thanks"

She went around Luke and grabbed the coffee, pouring it into her favorite blue marshals cup. She felt someone staring at her and turned around to find Jimmy in the doorway. She smiled but he remained cold.

"What Jimmy?" she asked taking a deep breath.

"You know what," was all he said.

"I didn't know where that bomb was or that it was about to go off. This time, it wasn't my fault," she said leaning back against the table.

"Wrong Annie. You knew there was a bomb. I yelled at you to wait. To stop. You never even heard me, or at least you acted like you didn't. What would have happened if you'd have made it two or three more feet?" Jimmy asked, trying hard to keep his anger suppressed.

Annie walked towards him, "Then we probably wouldn't be having this conversation," she said just loud enough for him to hear as she made her way around him and out of the lounge.

He put his head down and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his hand. There was just no getting through to her. He had thought the close call might get her attention but now he was not so sure. He took a deep breath as he turned to follow her to where the team was.

"How are you?" Daisy asked Annie quietly.

"I'm okay," Annie said setting her coffee down and taking a seat beside Daisy. She heard Jimmy walk up behind her and rolled her eyes a little when he didn't speak.

Daisy felt the tension and decided she would try and take the subject away from Annie, "We just got a bolo out on an escaped con," she said handing Annie the paper. "The name's Nathan Turner. He has warrants out for racketeering, drug sales, killing three cops, and most recently, the double murder of his last parole officer and recently paroled cell mate."

Jimmy grabbed the paper from Annie, "She is not on this," he told Daisy.

Annie slammed her fist on the table, causing it to shake. She'd had enough and didn't bother to hide her outburst from the others. "Damn it Jimmy, what's your problem?"

Jimmy slammed the paper he had took from her down on the table. "My problem? My problem is that you just got out of the hospital last night. You almost got yourself blew up. You are probably still suffering from the side effects of a concussion but are to damn stubborn to let anyone know. Your eyes are probably still a little off and the last thing you need to do is head across Texas chasing down some fugitive who wont hesitate to shoot whoever gets in his way."

Annie jumped up, instantly regretting the sudden movement. She leaned against the table and closed her eyes to try and slow her spinning head, "Can you guys excuse us for a moment?" she asked calmly, trying to keep a leash on her building anger.

When the rest of the group was gone, Annie opened her eyes and Jimmy could see the anger in them, "What the hell possesses you to undermine my authority in front of the whole team like that? If you would have listened to me for just a damn minute before jumping to conclusions, you would have known I didn't plan on going into the field today. I was planning on doing the profiling and working from here and if you guys have to go 'chase some fugitive across Texas' I'll work the angle from here. The next time you have something to say to me though…you damn well better pull me to the side instead of treatin me like a kid in front of the whole team. Got it?" Annie finished with her finger in Jimmy's chest. She then spun around and walked over to her desk to work on the computer.

Jimmy gritted his teeth and opted not to follow her until they both cooled down some. Instead, he signaled for the rest of the group to come back and asked Daisy to go over the warrants again.

When Daisy was done, Annie walked back up and went over to the big screen to pull up the information she found for everyone to see. "Turner goes by several different aliases, Bret Baxter was the most recent but he is probably going by something else now. He has a wife and daughter, Ellen and Anna Turner, currently located in Huntsville. His mom, Natalie Williams, lives in Austin with her husband, and his dad, Steven Turner, died seven years ago in a shoot out with the cops after he robbed a drug store in San Antonio. His father was in and out of prison since before Nathan was born, and every time he was released he made his way back to his faithful wife and son until she finally moved and left no way for him to find them. After Nathan graduated high school he looked his father up and that's when it looks like his life of crime started. This guy is dangerous. Maybe more so then the rest. He will bribe you if he can, shoot you if he can't. He had rather die than go back to prison and it looks like he is after revenge. He is more than likely either going back to his wife or his mom. We need to get a team to both places." When Annie finished she was viciously staring at the picture of Nathan Turner.

Jimmy then spoke up, "Luke, you and I will hit the wife's place. Daisy, you and Marco take the mom."

Marco and Luke eyed Annie, confused because she was staying out of the chase. "I'm gonna stay here and keep track of his financials. I ordered HPD to leave the accounts unfrozen and I hope he is stupid enough to let us know where he is," Annie told them. When they still gave her a puzzled look she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, "Doctor's orders," she said.

They all packed up and headed out, leaving Annie at the office for the first time any of them could remember.

Annie paced the office while she waited for any word from her team. Finally her cell rang and she grabbed it, not even bothering to check the ID. "Annie Frost," she answered.

"Tell me you are not working the Nathan Turner case…" she heard Ben say over the phone.

"Afraid I can't do that," she said.

"Annie, you promised…" Ben started angrily but was interrupted quickly by Annie

"I'm at HQ…the rest of the team are checking into his family's places. How did you know about Turner?" Annie asked trying not to sound irritated.

She heard Ben take a deep breath before saying, "Believe it or not, I have a buddy who went to high school with the creep. They were apparently pretty tight because Turner contacted him a few hours ago. He said he called me because he was afraid if he went to the cops Turner would come after him…"

"What did Turner say to him?" Annie asked.

"Tom said he acted like they were still best friends. Said they should get together sometime and catch up. And get this, Tom is a defense attorney." Ben told her.

"Okay, I need to talk to this Tom. Where does he live, I am going to have him brought in…"

"Already taken care of Annie, I'm on my way with him now," Ben told her.

"Where are you…Turner could be watching your buddy. Ben this guy is very dangerous, you are taking a huge risk…" she stopped talking when she heard a click. Annie's heart was pounding and she had a sick feeling in her stomach. What if Turner had been following Ben's friend and had caught up to them. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Jimmy's number.

Right before Jimmy answered Ben walked through the doors with another man following him. Annie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and just stared at Ben while holding the phone to her ear.

Finally, Jimmy's voice brought her back to reality, "Annie, Annie are you there…what's wrong?" he was beginning to sound panicked.

"Nothing…nothings wrong," she tried to recover, "What have you found out?"

"Nothing. Wife's not talkin. We are bringing her and the daughter in for questioning and probably protective custody. I just talked to Daisy, she said the same thing. The mom knows nothing…said she cut Nathan out of her life a long time ago and hasn't heard from him in years." Jimmy finished.

"There is a man here that claims to be Turner's high school buddy. Say's Turner called him a few hours ago wanting to catch up…I'm gonna interview him now. See ya when you get back," Annie said, leaving out a few of the minor details of Tom's appearance.

"Annie, are you okay…you know, you sure you feel up to it?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm fine," she said and quickly disconnected. She turned to face a smiling Ben

"No thanks required," he said cheerfully.

Annie advanced on him angrily, "Ben Crowley, if you ever leave me hanging on the phone like that again, I swear to you there will be serious consequences to your cowboy act…do you hear me?" she said as she shoved her finger in his chest.

Ben leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "That feeling you felt between the time I hung up with you and the time I walked through that door," he pointed to the doors he had came through a minute earlier, "that's how I felt for two hours while I waited for an update on your condition. So get mad if you want, but now you know."

She was taken aback by his confession. She hadn't even realized how scared she was that something had happened to him until that moment. "I…I'm sorry" was all she could say.

He fought the urge to pull her into a hug, and settled for a sarcastic comment instead, "No big deal Frost, how bout we take ole Tom here into the interview room," he said as he started back towards the obviously rattled man.

Annie's head snapped up, "Excuse me? We?…I will take him back. You can wait out here."

Tom looked up, "No no no, Ben…you said you would be with me every step of the way. Maybe this was a mistake. I shouldn't have came here."

"Tom," Ben put his hand on the man's shoulder and looked at him seriously, "It's okay. Annie is the best at what she does. You trust me right?" Tom nodded. Ben smiled, "I trust Annie."

"Then she should trust you to…I want you there. You promised…Ben, I should probably be worried about my wife and kids," Tom said starting to panic a little.

"Don't worry, I can have my team stop and pick them up. We need to get you all moved to protective custody," Annie said as she picked up the phone. "I just need your address and wife's name."

Tom looked at Ben who nodded his encouragement. "4583 Meadow Lane in the Woodlands…her name is Cheryl Moss. Our children, Rachel and Tommy, should be home too."

Annie nodded, "You live in The Woodlands? I bet I know why Nathan want's to catch up with you so bad," she said as she dialed Jimmy's number and told him to pick up the wife and kids on his way back and to probably hurry and get there just in case.

"Now, Mr. Moss. Will you please follow me?" Annie asked.

"Okay, but…Ben can't leave. I will talk to you but Ben has to stay. That's the only way. Either Ben stays with me or you guys can catch Nathan without my help," Tom said desperately.

Annie rolled her eyes, "Fine." She turned to face Ben, "But you're not getting in on this. You set in and keep your mouth shut. I don't know what it is with you and this guy but you open your mouth about this case to anyone other than me or my team and I will be forced to charge you. Got it?"

Ben sighed, "Annie, you know me better than that."

Annie smirked, "Yea, but the others don't. Be ready to catch a lot of slack cause they aren't gonna like this at all." Annie turned and lead Ben and Tom into the interview room.

"Okay Mr. Moss, tell me about Nathan Turner," Annie started.

"Tom, please call me Tom. Nathan and I were good friends in high school and kept in touch for a while after that. We both played football, dated the co captains on the cheerleading squad. Nathan started getting into a little trouble right before graduation. Just little things at first…skipping class, letting his grades slip, stuff like that. Then he started talking about big plans…how he was going to make a lot of money and live the high life. Before I knew it he got himself involved with a drug dealer. That's when I told him I couldn't hang around with him anymore. I was going to college and I knew he was heading to prison fast if he didn't change his ways. I tried to talk to him, even let him crash at my place a few times, but I knew he wasn't going to change anytime soon. I met Cheryl my junior year in college and when she caught Nathan with cocaine in my apartment, she told me to make a choice…him or her. I think you know who I chose." Tom paused, taking a breath.

"How'd he take the news?" Annie asked

"He was furious. He said he couldn't believe I would cut him out of my life for some whore I was sleeping with. He said a few more terrible things about her before storming out of my place. That was the last time I talked to him before today. Last I heard he was back in touch with his father…before he died. Never thought he would take after his old man as much as he did…must be in their blood." Tom finished.

Annie flinched at his last comment and it didn't go unnoticed. "Thanks Mr…Tom, I am going to check on your family…make sure they are on their way."

Annie left the room and Ben was right behind her, "Annie, what was that about?"

"I don't know what your talkin about Ben," she said not turning around.

"He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Look Annie, I know your dad was a bad person…" "You don't know anything Ben…leave it alone," she said cutting him off.

He let her go, knowing that pushing her would only make her pull away farther. Ben turned and headed back to the interview room to set with Tom while Annie done her thing.

Annie went to the lounge to grab a water and try and get her stomach to settle down. She hated it when anyone brought her father up. She had grew up blind to the fact that he was a criminal and she remembered wanting to be just like him when she was a little girl. After her mom had died, her father took her on the road with him. She had no idea what he was doing was wrong at the time, but for some reason she still felt responsible for it. She would cover for him whenever he asked her to, no matter if it was distracting a sales clerk or lying to a police officer. It wasn't until he left her on the side of the road and never came back that she seen through the fog and realized how he had used her. The day he had to choose between coming back for her and risk getting caught, or leave her setting in the truck he had stolen a few towns back and run for his life, he left her and never looked back.

Annie shook her head to clear it from the distant memories. She called Jimmy and he said they were almost back with Tom's wife and two kids. She let Ben and Tom know and then told Ben to stay with Tom and let her explain his presence to the others.

When Jimmy and Luke arrived with Cheryl and the two Moss kids, Annie pointed them towards the interview room and grabbed Jimmy before he could follow them.

"We have to talk," she said as she led him to the lounge.

"Ben Crowley is the one who brought Tom Moss in. Said Tom was a friend of his and he called him right after Turner made contact. Tom said he didn't know who to turn to so Ben brought him here." Annie watched Jimmy's face turn from anger to confusion.

"You mean to tell me Crowley didn't run after the bounty on this one…I wonder what's going on there" Jimmy said.

"Tom seems to trust Ben quite a bit and wouldn't give me an interview unless I let him sit in. I think Crowley realizes how dangerous Turner is and knows better than to go after him alone." Annie said shrugging her shoulders. She grabbed a pear from the fruit basket on the counter and started rolling it around in her hand. This was a habit she had when she was nervous and Jimmy picked up on it instantly.

"Annie, tell me you didn't let him in that room," Jimmy said, already knowing she had.

"That was the only way the guy would talk. He wont leave Ben Crowley's side," she said throwing her hands up.

Just then Marco walked in furious, "Did you guys know that snake Ben Crowley is in the interview room with some guy?"

"Marco, chill out…I am sure they have an explanation," Daisy said trying to calm him down and looking to Annie for some help.

"You explain. I'm gonna find out what Crowley's connection is to this guy. A bounty hunter and a rich defense attorney…just doesn't add up unless he has something to hide," Jimmy said as he stormed toward the door.

"Jimmy," Annie started. "Save it Annie, this one's mine," Jimmy said cutting her off.

Annie explained the situation to Marco and Daisy and then hurried to the two way mirror to see what Jimmy was asking Ben. Daisy followed close behind her.

"What's the deal Crowley…Tom Moss your man in case you get in over your head and need a good lawyer. You butter him up so maybe you don't have to pay such a big retainer when you have to call him to get you out of a mess?" Jimmy said angrily.

"Look man, it's nothing like that, besides, I don't have to explain anything to you. I brought Tom in to keep him out of danger and his statement could help you find the guy your after. You should be thanking me, not interrogating me," Ben stated as calmly as he could.

"Okay, answer this. There is probably a huge bounty out on Nathan Turner. Why didn't you do what you normally would have and go after the guy on your own?" Jimmy asked.

"Tom was terrified of this guy. I checked the warrants and the alerts out on him and decided to leave this one to you guys. I know how to pick my marks and I have a feeling this guy is way to trigger happy for my taste," Ben lied. He really just wanted to make sure Annie stayed out of danger until he was sure she was over the bombing incident.

Jimmy shook his head, not fully believing Ben's story. "Well, thanks for your help, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

"I will leave when Annie Frost tells me to," Ben said coolly.

On the other side of the glass Annie rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Daisy looked at her with raised eyebrows, "I think I may go get that popcorn started and get ready for the show!"

Annie glared at her, "Funny."

They both looked up as Jimmy walked out and looked at Annie angrily. "Go tell that weasel to get the hell outa here."

Annie shook her head, "We will get more cooperation out of Moss if he stays."

Jimmy threw his hands up, "You gonna give him a badge and gun to, Oh and while your at it, might as well throw in a free screw from the one and only Annie Frost, cause that's all he's after anyways!" he said as he stormed out.

Annie leaned back against the table and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how to deal with Jimmy or with Ben but she knew she was doing the right thing, not because her and Ben were together, but because Tom Moss was going to shut down when they sent Ben packing.

"And the plot thickens…" Daisy said. "Don't worry, I got your back. That was the right move and if Marco agrees with Jimmy don't let it bother you. I am pretty sure he would agree with Jimmy about the sky being green. And those two really have issues when it comes to Ben Crowley."

"Thanks, I have a feeling this is gonna get a lot worse before it gets better." Annie said as she rubbed her eyes, trying to soothe her pounding head.

Just then Luke hurried up to Annie waving a piece of paper. "Turner just struck again. A prison guard from the his cell block was found dead in his truck in front of his home. Single gunshot to the head. Annie, this man was currently under investigation. He had been accused of accepting a bribe from Turner and helping him escape from prison."

Daisy raised her eyebrows again, "Would this be the worse part?"

Annie shook her head, grabbing the paper and heading out to fill Marco and Jimmy in on the situation. She would come back and deal with Ben later.

**Well, there is chapter two, I know it's long but I could never really find a good stopping point…I thought I would start a case file and see if I couldn't get a few more people interested. Let me know what you all think and if I should continue or not…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is chapter 3...it's taken a little longer because my week got pretty busy and that makes it hard to write! I hope you like it…and please don't forget to review…good or bad, I wanna know what you think!**

**All mistakes are my own…and there very well may be some because I had to hurry and proof read!**

**No characters are mine!**

Chapter 3

Annie shook her head, grabbing the paper and heading out to fill Marco and Jimmy in on the situation. She would come back and deal with Ben later.

Annie found Marco and Jimmy already at the table in front of the big screen. She could tell they were both angry, undoubtedly about Ben still being there, and she decided to ignore the issue for the moment.

"We have a dead prison guard who supposedly took a bribe from Turner and helped him escape from prison," Annie said as she put a picture and the paper Luke had given her in front of the two men.

"Marco, I want to know where he's gettin his money. Check for accounts under all of his known aliases, I'm gonna talk to his wife…" Annie paused, shaking her head and furrowing her brows, "This guy is real messed up…he bribes someone, they accept, then he kills them anyways. He's tryin to get rid of all the people who may have any information that will help catch him, which tells me he will more than likely come after Moss and his family. Daisy, call HPD and get a team over to stake out his house. Tell them to go in plain clothes and unmarked cars, we wanna catch him, not spook him." She then looked to Jimmy, "You got the wife in interview?"

"Yea, but she won't let the daughter leave her side." Jimmy told her.

"That's okay, I may can use her," Annie said as she turned to go.

Jimmy rose to follow but Annie put her hand up to stop him, "I wanna go in alone for now. You can observe but let me see where I can get with her, woman to woman." Annie ordered.

Jimmy nodded, thinking Annie could probably work some angles that no one else could in this particular case.

Just then Ben walked out and come face to face with Jimmy. "Where's Annie," Ben asked.

"She's busy, and just for the record, the only reason you are here is to keep Tom Moss happy. Nobody else here, including Annie, wants anything to do with you. Mr. Moss is right through that door so I would advise you to get in there and set with your buddy," Jimmy said through narrowed eyes.

Ben just half smiled and shook his head, "Are you always this hospitable to your guests, or am I just that special?" he said mockingly as he turned and made his way in to find Tom Moss.

Annie walked in to find Ellen Turner comforting her daughter Anna. She walked straight over to them and held her hand out to the young mother, "My name is Annie Frost. I'm with the US Marshals. I was wondering if you would help me learn more about your husband?"

"I have nothing to say to you Ms. Frost. As you can see, my little girls is upset and I would appreciate some time to help her understand what is happening," Ellen said coolly.

"With all do respect Mrs. Turner, I don't think that will help her calm down. Let me see what I can do," Annie said as she headed out the door.

A few minutes later, Annie returned with Jimmy's gecko in her hand. She made her way to the table and squatted down in front of the little girl. She felt a chill run up her back as she stared into the blue eyed blond. The little girl reminded Annie so much of herself at that age. Despite the feeling, Annie put on her friendliest smile and held her hand out to the little girl, "Hello Anna, this is Gordon. I was wondering if maybe you could help me take care of him for a little while. He is very friendly and he loves to be pet like this," Annie lightly stroked the gecko with her finger.

The little girl smiled hesitantly and slowly held her hand out towards the gecko. Annie handed Gordon over and watched as the little girl sat back down and focused her full attention on the little gecko. Then Annie made her way back around and took a seat facing Ellen Turner. She spoke soft and quietly, hoping not to disturb the little girl. "Look Mrs. Turner, I know you think you love your husband, and I know that he has probably broken so many promises to you and that little girl but you keep tellin yourself if you can just hang on a little longer that he'll change. But you know the truth deep down. He will never change, he can't."

"You don't know anything about my family, so don't act like you do. You don't know Nathan. He is a good person deep down. He always makes sure Anna and I are taken care of, and he is a great father. He just loses his way sometimes and it's my job to lead him back to the right path. I will never say anything against him so you may as well stop wastin your breath," Ellen said. She had a look in her eye that told Annie she was for real. She believed what she said and if Annie didn't change her mind, they weren't going to get anything from this woman.

Annie looked over at the girl and then back to the mother, "Ellen, Nathan bribed cops, sold drugs, and killed six people. We have reason to believe he is taking out anyone he sees as a potential threat. Anyone that has any information about how to find him. Now I'm not sure if he includes you in that group, but if I was you, I would sure as hell be worried."

"Nathan would never hurt me or Anna. He loves us and he knows we would never do anything like talk to the cops about him. I don't know if everything you say about him is true but I do know it is in his past. He is going to wake up one day and realize what he has, and he is going to put all that behind him and be the man I know he can be." Ellen said as convincingly as she could.

Annie leaned close and lowered her voice so she was sure little Anna wouldn't hear, "Even if all that is true. Even if he calls you up one day and says he's a changed man, what then? You gonna go on the run with him? It's not like he can just come home and start over. And one more thing Ellen, I want you to listen real close here. Let's say your wrong. Let's say he doesn't change and let's say we don't catch him. What is Anna, six years old? My mother died when I was eight. It was a freak accident, no one expected it. What would happen to Anna if something happened to you?" With that Annie got up and exited the room. She decided to let Ellen Turner think about everything for a little while before she questioned her any further.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked as Annie leaned against the door she had just walked out of. There was a hint of mist in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed.

Annie shook her head, "How can a grown woman be that naïve? That little girl is counting on her to make the right decision. What's gonna happen if she don't?"

"If that speech doesn't change the way she sees things, I don't know what will," Jimmy said. "I guess we can charge her with obstruction and as an accessory if we think she knows something."

"Oh she knows something," Annie said as she made her way across to where Tom Moss and his family was at.

She met Ben's eyes as soon as she entered the room and he could tell she was upset. She looked away from him quickly so she could keep her emotions in check. For some reason she felt like breaking down in his arms. It was an odd feeling, one she had not experienced in a very long time. Instead, she crossed to Tom Moss and stared down at him, "I wanna know what you think Nathan Turner would want from you?"

"I…I don't know. I…suppose he could want money…or maybe a good lawyer. He never did come out and say…" Tom said nervously.

"Somehow Turner got a hold of 50,000 dollars to bribe his way out of jail. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you, Mr. Moss?" Annie interrogated.

"Of course not! I would never give any criminal money for anything!" Tom said appalled.

"No, you just help them skate on murder charges," Annie fumed.

"Today was the first contact I have had with Nathan Turner since I was a junior in college. Dump my phones and check my bank records if you don't believe me," Tom shot back.

"Oh you can count on it," Annie said as she exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

She heard the door swing open behind her and knew Ben was following her. She felt his hand close around her arm as he pulled her to a stop.

"Let me go Ben, your buddy is hiding something and it's my job to find out what," Annie said as calmly as she could.

"Annie, is it really necessary to treat him like that? He is not a bad guy," Ben tried to reason with her.

"How can you stand there and defend him like that Ben? The man defends the scumbags that we try and put away," Annie threw her hands up in the air and jerked out of Ben's grasp.

"Tom does his best to stay away from those scumbags. He tries to limit his clients to who he honestly feels is innocent or has serious mental issues. He has a few scumbags on his record but if you will go back and look, they all plead out and went to prison. He is not a bad guy, but you are so busy jumping to conclusions that you didn't even bother looking into him. You just heard 'defense attorney' and automatically assumed the worst," Ben said angrily.

Annie took a deep breath and cut her eyes to the side then looked down, "Okay, maybe your right. Tell your friend I'm sorry and to try and think of what Turner may want from him. I will arrange for him and his family to be in protective custody until we catch this guy," Annie apologized reluctantly.

Jimmy watched the exchange between Annie and Ben and wondered to his self what was going on between them. He still hadn't mentioned to Annie that he had seen her get into Ben's car at the hospital. He figured she had just needed a ride home and Ben had offered. He never give it much thought after that until now. He made a mental note to ask her about it whenever he got a chance.

Just then Marco came racing back in the office, "I got a hit. I faxed Turner's picture to every bank in the city and just got a response. They said he used the name Nate Wilson a few years back to set up an account with $250K in it. He came in this morning and closed the account, that's how they recognized the picture." Marco handed Annie the address and the statement he had taken over the phone.

"Okay, we're going to the bank. I wanna talk to the person that handled his transaction. Jimmy, you're with me. Marco, the rest of you set up protective custody for the Moss family. Make sure he realizes they are under a high threat and not to make any moves without our say so. And keep an eye on Turner's wife and child. Make sure they don't need anything." Annie said as she grabbed her jacket and headed out, the promise she had made to Ben about staying out of the field weighing heavy in the back of her mind.

When they got in the Escalade, Jimmy jumped at his chance, "So, what's up between you and Crowley?"

Annie looked at him shocked, "Jimmy, I made the right call. Moss was gonna jump and run and probably get himself killed if we would have given Crowley the boot."

"Annie, I saw you leave the hospital with him," Jimmy told her.

"I don't know what you're drivin at Jimmy. I was released and was about to call a taxi to get home. He was there and he offered, so I let him drive me. He is really not that bad of a guy when he's not after our target," Annie said as she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"When is he not after our target?" Jimmy said sarcastically. "Oh yea, when he's trying to get you in the bed. Annie, you keep leading him on, he's just gonna keep hanging around." Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, "Hell, maybe that's exactly what you want," he said harshly.

"Leading him on? Really?" Annie smiled and shook her head frustrated, "This is great. Now we're fighting over Ben Crowley."

Jimmy took a deep breath, "Yea, sorry…I just really don't like the guy. There is something about him, like he's, I don't know…hiding something…and when I seen you get into his car at the hospital, I thought maybe that knock to your head had done some major damage."

Annie just smirked and shook her head. If he only knew, she thought. Maybe she really had lost her mind. The rest of the ride to the bank was silent. By the time they parked Annie's head was pounding, the headache from earlier getting worse by the minute. She was beginning to think her coming to the bank might not have been a great idea after all. When she got out of the vehicle, she had to lean against the side to keep her balance, a wave of nausea washing over her and making her legs feel like jelly.

"Whoa, Annie, you okay?" Jimmy asked as he rushed to her side.

She leaned over, placed her hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths before she nodded, "Yea, I guess I'm not completely through with those side effects yet. Just…give me a second."

Jimmy squatted down beside her, "Boots, you look like a ghost. Why don't you sit down for a minute."

Annie just held a hand up to silence him until she had the nausea under control. Then she slowly stood up, not dizzy anymore but the headache still making it hard to focus. "Let's just get through this," she said as she slowly headed towards the entrance.

Jimmy shook his head as he followed close behind. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn. She should be at home on the couch, not out here in the field with him. He mentally kicked himself for not paying closer attention. He should have never let her come to the bank with him.

By the time they got inside, Annie had regained her composure. "We are looking for a…Carson Smith," Annie told the receptionist as she looked down at the paper Marco had given them.

When Annie flashed her badge the woman jumped up, "Of course, right this way. We were told to be expecting you."

Annie and Jimmy were taken to an office where a younger brown haired man was sitting. He rose from his chair when they entered. Annie held up her badge, "I'm Annie Frost and this is Jimmy Godfrey. We are with the US Marshals and we understand you completed a transaction for Nathan Turner this morning?"

"Yes ma'am, that is not the name he used but this was definitely the guy," Mr. Smith said as he held up the picture. "We got the fax a couple hours after he came in and I recognized him immediately. That's when I called you guys."

"Mr. Smith, did he make any comments out of the ordinary or seem nervous, fidgety, anything you noticed?" Annie asked.

"Quite the opposite actually. He was very confident, a little cocky even. Said he had a lot of people to visit and not a lot of time so he requested I get him out of here as quickly as possible. He was also on the phone at one point. He never said a name, but did say something about a trip next month. Sounded maybe like he was talking to a travel agent or something. Never named a place but I did overhear him say 'one way tickets for three'. That is really about all I remember, I'm sorry," the banker said apologetically.

Annie smiled, "Don't be. That's the best lead we have so far. One more thing," she held up the fax picture, "Did he change his appearance any, or does he still look just like this?"

Mr. Smith studied the picture intensely. "His hair wasn't so shaggy, still the same color brown though. And he wasn't clean shaven, looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days actually. He was very well dressed though, and his cologne was really strong."

"Okay, if for some reason he comes back in, please have someone give us a call…preferably while he's still here if possible," Jimmy said as he handed Mr. Smith a card. He noticed Annie looking a little pale again and was ready to get her back to the vehicle to sit down.

When they exited the bank Jimmy looked at her quizzically, "You feeling okay?"

Annie pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve pressure from her pounding head. "I'm fine."

Jimmy just shook his head and opened the door for her when they reached the Escalade. She got in and leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes. The pain was becoming unbearable and Annie was having a hard time hiding that from her partner. "Damn I need some Tylenol," she whispered as he jumped in the driver's seat.

"I think you need something a little stronger than that. How bout we run by and get you checked out?" Jimmy suggested, sure she would object.

"What? Jimmy it's just a headache," she said quickly before sinking back and grimacing in pain. "Just take me back to headquarters and I will be fine," she whispered, again with closed eyes.

"Fine, but if you're not better in an hour, I'm takin you to the hospital," Jimmy said, putting the truck in drive.

When they reached HQ, Annie opened her eyes just enough to find that the sunlight caused a searing pain. She put one hand over her eyes and opened the door with the other. She slowly got out of the vehicle, leaning against it for a moment to completely get her balance. When she began to make her way to the entrance of the building, she felt Jimmy touch her arm to lead her through the doors. As soon as they entered the building, Annie felt another wave of nausea wash over her. She pointed to the bathroom and Jimmy immediately knew what she meant. He took her towards the bathroom as quickly as he could, catching Daisy's attention on the way and motioning her to come to them with his hand.

"What happened?" Daisy asked following the duo into the bathroom.

"She got dizzy before we went into the bank and it has just gotten worse ever since. Now she has a severe headache and is nauseas." Jimmy told her.

Annie pushed her way through one of the bathroom stalls and bent over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. "Go, I got this." Daisy told Jimmy as she rushed to Annie's side. Jimmy looked at her, not wanting to leave his partner. "Go Jimmy," Daisy said, as she pointed at the door.

After Jimmy left Daisy helped Annie set back against the wall. "You gonna make it?" she asked softly.

Annie closed her eyes again, "I really need some Tylenol," she answered quietly.

"You gonna be okay while I go get some from my desk?" Daisy asked.

Annie just nodded. Daisy hurried out to find a nervous Jimmy. "How is she? Do we need to take her to the hospital?"

"She has a severe headache and that's probably what made her sick. Let's get some Tylenol down her and see if it lets up any. The doctor told her she may get headaches and experience dizziness for a little while and to bring her in if it lasted more than a few hours," Daisy said, seeing Ben in the distance as she grabbed the bottle of medicine from her desk. "Look Jimmy, Annie doesn't want anyone seeing her like this. Do me a favor and keep the rest of the team away while I get her to the crib to lay down for a while."

Jimmy nodded and ran his hand through his hair worriedly. Ben noticed and shot Daisy a questioning look as he started in her direction. "Where's Annie?" he asked as he hurried up to her.

"She's in the bathroom. Did you get anymore information from your buddy?" Jimmy said, trying to lead Ben back toward the interrogation room where Tom Moss was waiting.

"No, they are taking him to protective custody. I told him I would call him later and check in," Ben said, running after Daisy and ignoring Jimmy when he told him to stop.

"Daisy…Daisy, what's the matter with her?" Ben asked as he caught up.

"She has a bad headache and got sick a minute ago. Jimmy said she had a bad dizzy spell at the bank," Daisy said as she continued toward the bathroom.

"Dammit I told her to stay outa the field. She is not even suppose to be here today according to the doctor…" Ben trailed off as they made it to the bathroom.

When they entered they found Annie still propped up against the wall where Daisy had left her. She had her head down on her knees which were pulled up to her chest, with her arms around her face shielding her eyes from the light. Ben rushed to her side, "Ann, you okay? You want me to take you home?"

Annie slowly shook her head, "Just get me to the crib, let me lay down. Ben, I'm sorry…"

"Sshh, I know," he said as he hugged her to him.

"Here Annie, take these," Daisy said as she handed her two extra strength Tylenol and a bottle of water.

After Annie took the pills, she slowly let Ben and Daisy help her up. She kept her eyes closed from the light and felt her knees gave way as another dizzy spell washed over her. Ben didn't hesitate to scoop her up into his arms, "I got you baby, just relax," he said as he held her close. She tensed for a moment, then buried her face into his chest and tried to breath through the pain.

"Lead me to the crib," he told Daisy. She took him through the back way to try and avoid running into anyone. Jimmy however, saw them leave the bathroom and came rushing toward them after he ordered the rest of the team to get to work.

"What the hell is going on?" Jimmy said angrily as he glared at Ben with Annie in his arms.

"Just taking her to lay down Jimmy. She had another dizzy spell so Ben is carrying her," Daisy said quietly, not wanting to upset Annie.

"She needs to go back to the doctor," Jimmy exclaimed, still staring at Ben.

"She needed to stay out of the damn field. She's not even suppose to be here," Ben shot back at Jimmy as quietly as he could but still stern enough to get the point that he was upset across.

"Excuse me? Are you blaming me for this?" Jimmy asked a little louder.

Daisy put her arm on Jimmy to quiet him, "Can we not do this right now? Let's get her into a bed and then you two can continue this somewhere else."

Jimmy rolled his eyes but gave in to Daisy's request. Daisy led Ben into the room and over to one of the full size beds. He gently laid Annie down and pulled the covers up around her. As he started to rise he heard her whisper, "Ben…my head…" she trailed off as she rubbed her temple. He could tell she was confused and that worried him.

Ben sat down beside her and began to rub her head, trying to relieve some of the pressure. "I know. It will get better soon. Just close your eyes and try to relax," he soothed.

Watching this enraged Jimmy. He couldn't stand to see Ben touch her, and couldn't believe she was letting him, but at the moment there was nothing Jimmy could do about it. He decided to let Daisy deal with Ben while he focused on Nathan Turner. Otherwise, he was going to jump Ben right here and he was pretty sure that would be the worst think he could do as far as Annie was concerned.

Daisy stayed and watched as Ben massaged Annie's head until she dozed off. Ben shook his head as he looked to Daisy, "I should have tried harder to keep her home today. She needs to go back to the doctor when she wakes up. She is confused and her speech is a little slurred, but she will still fight me tooth and nail."

Daisy nodded in agreement, "Between me and you, I'm pretty sure we can drag her there. I've never seen her in that much pain, she is usually so good at hiding it…speaking of hiding, I'm pretty sure Jimmy may suspect something after seeing…that," Daisy said as she pointed her finger back and forth between the couple.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure he hates me. Can you stay with her while I run and check on Tom. I need to make sure everything is taken care of with him because as soon as she wakes up, she is going to the doctor," Ben said. Daisy nodded as she pulled up a chair beside Annie.

As soon as Ben exited the crib, he seen Jimmy glaring at him and avoided him as he made him way to Tom Moss. "Look Tom, I have something I need to handle. I need you to go wherever these guys take you and I promise to call you later and check in. As long as you do what they say, you will be safe. Promise me you wont try anything dumb? And if Turner tries to call you again do not answer, and call me or the marshals as quickly as possible." Ben said as looked Tom in the eyes.

Tom nodded, "Okay, just don't forget to call. Nathan found me once, I'm not so sure he can't find me again."

Ben agreed, shaking his hand as he got up and left the room. On the other side of the door Jimmy was waiting and he was still angry. "Where the hell do you get off? What is it, you trying to play the hero? Think that will get you in Annie's bed faster? I got news for you, Annie wants nothing to do with you. Just because she accepted a ride home from the hospital, or let you carry her because she couldn't walk…that doesn't mean anything. I think it's safe to say she's not in her right mind at the moment."

"Look, man," Ben said backing away. "The last thing I want is to get into a pissing match with you. Believe it or not, I do care about Annie and I just want what's best for her. Now you guys have a big case to work here, so when she wakes up, I'm gonna take her to the doctor and get her checked out…"

"Like hell you are!" Jimmy interrupted, "She's my partner and I will take care of her."

"With all do respect, aren't you suppose to be in charge when Annie's not here?" Ben asked seriously.

"I will send Daisy to the doctor with her…we take care of our own here. We don't need any help, especially from you," Jimmy seethed.

Just then Luke popped around the corner, "Hey Jimmy, I can't find Annie but I think I have put together a list of Turner's possible future targets."

"Okay Luke, I'll be right there." Jimmy said as he headed to the crib to talk to Daisy.

When Jimmy got there he found Annie sleeping soundly and Daisy in a chair beside her bead. "Hey Daisy, when she wakes up I want you to take her to the doctor, and if she gives you any trouble come get me," he said quietly. "And don't take any crap off of Crowley, he sure seems to want to hang around today," Jimmy added.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "I can handle it Jimmy. If Annie wants him to leave, she will tell him to when she wakes up."

An hour later Annie started to stir. Daisy had went into the conference room to work with the team and was checking on Annie every ten or fifteen minutes. Ben of course, was sitting right beside the bed, so when Annie opened her eyes he was the first thing she saw.

She put one hand to her head, "What happened?" she asked as she tried to remember.

"You had a couple dizzy spells, a terrible headache, and got sick in the bathroom. You don't remember?" Ben said as he lightly brushed her hair back out of her face.

"Some, I remember my head hurting, I remember going to the bank and questioning Carson Smith. Then…it gets a little fuzzy…" Annie trailed off.

"How's your head feel now?" Ben asked.

Annie slowly sat up, "It's better…still hurts a little, but it's not unmanageable."

"Good, you should be able to make it to my car then." Ben stated.

"Why, where we going? I need to see what's going on with Nathan Turner," Annie said as she swung her legs to the side of the bed.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going back to work until the doctor says you can. I'm pretty sure everyone in your office will back me on that," Ben told her.

"What? Everyone in the office?" she asked confused.

"Well…Jimmy and Daisy anyways. The rest never really saw how bad you were," he said.

"Well, I feel fine now. Besides, the doctor said to expect some headaches and other side effects for a few days," Annie said shrugging her shoulders, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"The doctor also said not to return to work for a few days. You were suppose to wait until your appointment Thursday to see if you were able to return to work or if you needed to wait until next week. Face it Annie, you gambled and you lost. So you can go willingly, or we can drag you kicking and screaming…which would probably make your head hurt worse again," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to check on the case first, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make a scene. I will meet you at the car in a few minutes," Annie stated angrily.

"I will meet you at your desk in five minutes," Ben said walking out before she could object.

Annie found the rest of the team in the conference room. "We have anything new?" she asked as she entered.

"Don't worry about it…you are not working this until you're cleared by a doctor," Jimmy said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yea yea, I just wanted to check on your progress before I went," she rolled her eyes.

"It's slow. We are putting together a list of people that Turner may go after. There is a lot of background we are trying to fill, but we are getting it done," Jimmy said.

"Is there anything new? Anything you have learned since…" she trailed of, not knowing how to finish.

"Since Crowley carried you into the crib and tucked you in bed?" Jimmy stated coldly.

"He what? Jimmy, I don't remember…I'm gonna kill him!" she said angrily, more to herself than anyone else.

A small smile played on Jimmy's lips as he heard the anger in her voice. He glanced up at his team and called Daisy over to them, "Can you take her to the hospital, let her get checked out?"

Annie immediately shook her head, "All of you need to stay on this. Daisy, come by my place later and update me. I will call you when I get out of the doctor."

"Wait, you don't need to be driving," Jimmy said when she turned to leave.

"Don't worry, I wont be," she said not turning around. The smirk Jimmy had on his face a minute ago disappeared instantly. He didn't have to ask who was driving her.

**Please Review! Let me know if I should continue or if everyone has lost interest…Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I know it has been forever since I updated this story so I thought I would at least give you all one more chapter and give you a chance to let me know if I should continue it or put all my time into my other Jimmy/Annie story…Please review and let me know what you all want! Thanks and happy reading! And hopefully there aren't too many mistakes…didn't have much of a chance to proof read!**

Chapter 4

Annie laid back on the bed while the doctor checked her eyes. The light still hurt her head but not as bad as before. She tried to push through the pain but the doctor noticed how she flinched when he shined the light to check her pupils.

"Your eyes are a little sluggish, and I can see they are very sensitive as well. Annie, you have aggravated your recovery and you will be lucky to be back to work by the end of the week. I want you to go home, lay down, watch television, and relax. No exercise, no video games, no computer, nothing that has anything to do with physical or mental activity. You need to give your brain a break and let it recover. You see, the brain is like anything else in the body. If you worked out the muscles in your arm, you would need to give them 48 to 72 hours to rebuild before working them again. Your brain needs time to rebuild its functions, and the more you work it, the longer it is going to take it to recover. This is serious Annie, if you don't listen you could really have some long term effects from this. Not to mention the likeliness of another concussion, which will most likely be more severe than the first…do you understand what I'm saying? How serious this really is?" the doctor asked, forcing Annie to look at him.

She took a deep breath. She hated this, not being able to do anything. Still, she nodded as she answered, "I understand. How long do you think before the side effects will go away?"

The doctor shook his head in uncertainty, "There is really no way to tell. Your head injury was minor, but that doesn't mean it wasn't very serious. There have been cases where side effects were still present up to a year after the injury."

Annie shook her head in disbelief, "You mean, a year from now I could still be like this?"

"It's not likely. Most of the time the headaches will become less painful but will still be present. I really hope you are back to your old self within a week, but you must rest and take time for your brain to heal if you want this to happen. Maybe today opened your eyes enough for you to see how serious this is," the doctor said.

When Ben finally got Annie back through her front door he told her to go straight to the couch and lay down. He ordered take out and they watched tv for a while. Finally Annie's cell rang and she grabbed it, expecting Daisy.

"This is Annie," she answered, not bothering to look at the ID.

"Hey, you up for a home visit?" Jimmy asked on the other end.

"Jimmy, hey. I…guess. Where are you?" she asked eyeing Ben.

"About a minute from your drive," he said.

"K, see ya in a minute," she said, quickly disconnecting. "You gotta go!" she told Ben. "Jimmy's almost here."

He smiled, "Damn Annie, you act like we are doing something terrible here."

She got up off the couch, mainly to put some space between herself and Ben, "In Jimmy's eyes, we are. And I am pretty sure I could get in serious trouble if my bosses ever found out!"

Ben rose from the couch and walked over to her, not stopping until they were nearly touching. He leaned in a placed a hungry kiss on her lips, "I guess I will see you later then. Call me when he leaves…promise?" Ben said as he lifted her chin and lightly kissed her again.

"Okay," she said with a soft smile.

Ben met Jimmy in the driveway. "She said you were on your way, so I'm gonna go check on Tom now. Be sure you make her tell you what the doctor said, cause if she don't, I will." With that, Ben got in his car and drove away.

Jimmy was still very confused on the situation between his partner and the bounty hunter. He was so sure she would never jeopardize her career with the likes of Ben Crowley, but in the back of his mind he was beginning to question his own judgment. Normally, he could read Annie like a book, but lately he had been so preoccupied with his own problems, such as his girlfriend kicking him out…again, that he had not paid much attention to anyone else.

Jimmy didn't bother knocking when he got to the front door. He found Annie sitting on the couch with a bottle of water and a bag of grapes. "Doctor says I need to let my brain heal," she said as she popped another grape in her mouth.

"Hmm, we may be waiting a lot longer than we thought," Jimmy joked.

"Ha ha, your so funny," she smiled. It felt good to joke with him again. It seemed like it had been so long since they had just laughed together.

"So, I saw the bounty hunter leave," Jimmy motioned to the door as he grabbed a grape from her with his other hand.

"Come on Jimmy, don't spoil the mood with that," she said seriously.

"Look Boots, what you do on your own time is your own business…but you can do a lot better than that guy. What the hell do you see in him anyways?" Jimmy asked.

Annie half smirked and rolled her eyes, "He is really not that bad Jimmy."

"That's it…that's all I get? Come on Annie, what's going on between you two?" Jimmy asked.

Annie looked away from him, knowing he would see right through her if she lied to him, "Jimmy, don't ask a question if you don't really want the answer."

"You just gave me the answer. How long?" he said staring at her.

"What?" she said confused.

"How long have you been screwin the bounty hunter?" Jimmy said, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Why the hell do you care so much Jimmy? You just said what I done on my time was my business. It hasn't affected my work, so why do you care?" she asked angrily. She could feel tears building and looked away from him. There was no way she was going to let him see her cry.

"Annie, look at me," Jimmy said as he pulled her chin so she was facing him again. "I am concerned about you. I know you don't let many people close to you, and the last thing I want is for you to let someone like Ben Crowley break through your walls, and then break your heart," he said softly.

With that, a single tear slipped down Annie's cheek. "Too late," she said simply.

"What?" Jimmy said confused.

"I said too late…he's…he's already in Jimmy," she said as she bowed her head in shame.

"Annie, has he hurt you?" Jimmy asked, his anger showing again.

"No, no," she said quickly, trying to compose herself. "He has been nothing but good to me. Every time I expect him to turn and run, mostly because I'm scared to death to open up, to let him all the way in, every time…he surprises me. He stays. And every time, I open up a little more to him." She got up off the couch and started pacing the room, "My God, listen to me. I've lost my damn mind. What the hell was I thinking, getting involved with him in the first place. It wasn't suppose to end up like this you know. It was suppose to be no strings attached. No harm, no foul, you know? Just scratching an itch…"

"Annie…Annie, stop," Jimmy said as he stood in front of her. "Look at me," he waited for her to focus, "Is he good to you?" Annie looked down, not able to look in his eyes. He pulled her head back up, "Answer me."

"He's too good. I keep waitin for him to mess up, but he doesn't. I keep thinking he's going to get tired of hiding, but he's so patient. He…gets me." she said, breaking eye contact again.

Jimmy surprised her then. She was waiting on him to fly off the handle, but then she felt him wrap his arms around her, "Oh Boots…what've you got yourself into?"

She frantically wiped at the few tears that rolled down her cheeks, "I don't know Jimmy. What am I suppose to do?"

He pulled her to the couch and made her sit down, "I can't answer that, it's something that only you know. I'm not going to pretend that I like the guy, but I'm not gonna give you advice against him either. And I'm not going to promise not to ever get upset about this. You should have told me, even if you knew I would overreact."

She nodded, trying to suppress the rest of the tears that were threatening to fall. "So, anything new on the case?" she tried to change the subject.

"No no no, not so fast. How long?" Jimmy asked again, no anger in his voice this time.

Annie looked down again, "Been talkin for about five months…been together for three," she said nervously.

Jimmy shook his head, "Wow…so when he came into the office during the Rothschild case…and when you ordered Marco to jump into the boat…you two were…" he trailed off and looked at Annie shocked.

She just nodded and smiled nervously, "Yea, we fought over the boat thing until the bombing happened. He really pissed me off that day because he got in Marco's way, not just mine. I jumped Marco, and it was Ben's fault. I'm still not completely over that," she said as she felt a twinge of anger rise in her gut.

"And then the bombing? He stayed at the hospital with you didn't he?" Jimmy asked

Annie nodded again, "That text you got from me about Puckett going blind…Ben sent it for me."

"Wow, hard for me to believe he didn't strike out after Puckett himself. He must care about you, that bounty was what? Ten thousand?" Jimmy smiled.

"Fifteen, I checked," she smiled back.

"Still, it's likely that one day he will go after that bounty, and then what? What happens when he chooses his job over you…are you going to be able to handle that?" Jimmy asked.

Annie shrugged and looked away again, "I do that to him every day…I can't give you an answer Jimmy because you're absolutely right. Maybe I should just end this now…" she trailed off, surprised how much the thought of losing Ben made her gut twist.

Jimmy looked at her quizzically for a long moment, "Annie, you love him…don't you?" he said, more of a statement than a question.

Annie got up and started pacing again, laughing nervously, "What, Jimmy…you're crazy. I do not…that's insane!"

Jimmy just smiled, "Yea, you're right, completely insane," he mocked.

Annie just rolled her eyes, "Now your mocking me? Really? Let's talk about Natalie," she said, changing the subject over to Jimmy's love life.

"What do you want to know? I'm sleeping in the bunks until we work through our latest fight…I thought she was over the gun thing, but apparently not. I showed up late one night with my gun and badge and everything still on and…let's just say she's not over the gun thing," he shook his head.

"Wow, sounds like she's going a little overboard this time," Annie said.

"I think she's just trying to get her point across. It's getting kind of old though. She knew what I was when we met, what does she want me to do, change my profession just because I get to carry a gun?" Jimmy half joked.

"You know, you two really need to work this out. Have you tried just talking to her?" Annie asked.

Jimmy just looked at her like she was crazy, "Is that how you and Crowley solve your love quarrels?"

She reached over and hit him on the shoulder, "Screw you. I was just trying to help."

"I'm sorry…" he said between breaths of laughter, "talking just isn't my strong suit."

Annie smiled and was soon laughing with him, "Yea, mine either."

**Well, there's chapter 4...sorry it's short and sorry it took like forever! I'm not sure how much longer I will continue this story…I was going to put all my time into my Jimmy/Annie story…let me know what you all think and I promise to listen! It is just getting a little harder to write about Annie and Ben when he isn't on the show anymore! If I don't get many requests to continue I will probably put my time in the other story…Let me know!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
